STFS Scarface: The Yellow and the Ribbon
by admljmc8492
Summary: Two-Shot spinoff of STFS Scarface. Basically a what-if story. Mobius One is shot down after his first encounter with the Yellow Squadron and meets Yellow 13 face to face.
1. Chapter 1

_Day and night and night and day... Words for a simple song long ago..._

_Towards the beginning to end, my own destiny continues... for what lost cause? To what end? _David "Yellow 13" Jordan thought to himself as he looked out the window of the bar. _That too, I guess is the echo of something that I had long ago... Sure Yellow Squadron may be the best squadron in the EAF and noone ISAF has can match us. Peerless. Thats what we are: Prideful, Fearless, and Peerless. Something in which my own homeland use to stress over... Belka. _He just sat there, thinking of all the sorties he went on, and drinking the night away.

_San Salvacion, nice town. Only my only wish is that it didn't have to come down to this. Just like Belka. Once again I'm a bad guy in a foreign land. Then again, for a time I wasn't. _

"Erich, whats wrong?" Lorianna "Yellow 4" Cantor asked him.

"I told you not to call me Erich." replied Yellow 13, "Remember? I changed my name."

"Yeah, but still even if our old flight lead was still here..." she said with concern as she sat down next to him. She will always have his back, on the ground or in the sky.

_Yeah, Wolfgang Schmidt. Hell of a pilot. Too bad he quit. Being the leader of STFS Scarface. _Yellow 13 thought before he said, "He's gone Lori, you heard him before the planet fall of Ulysses 'I'm sorry you two, but I have some personnal business to take care off.' What could he mean by that?"

"I really don't know." Lorianna said getting up, "We are needed at the eastern coastline. The ISAF is currently bombing _our _oil rigs."

"hehe, almost like old times eh? But this time we have to defend them."

_10 years... 10 years since I was shot down over B7R by The Demon Lord. Interference in the Round Table was intense and only the planes could communacate. Why am I in Erusea? I don't know. Needed a change of scenery. I still remember flying with Scarface 1. Taught me everything I needed to know, and now I'm training nuggets when I'm not in the air and practicing my guitar. Yellow 4, I have been training her ever since I met her 9 years ago. Doesn't seem too long. _

"Yellow Squadron, you are cleared for takeoff. Yellow 13, you know what to do." the AWACS Operator said as the Yellows preped for take-off.

_Day and night and night and day,_

_a simple song for a time long long ago,_

_fly away, fly away,_

_towards freedom and air_

_never again say goodbye to the clouds_

_Then take a look at the bay_

_what can ya say_

_gonna look good today_

_Day or night or night and day_

_you never know whats gonna come your way. _

This particulare song, was always in David's mind, whether dogfighting or practicing guitar. He remembered how Wolfgang Schmidt sang it on a sortie in the southern sea of USEA. Schmidt sung right after the last ship that belonged to the USEAN Rebels was sunk. And now David had the song stuck in his head, even after almost 10 years. However, he did remember Wolfgang singing it one last time right after the planetfall of the Ulysses 1994xf04 asteroid.

"Roger that." Yellow 13 said as he increased the throttle of the engine. "Time to go after the ISAF, everyone go to a speed of mach 2 and keep it steady."


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't beleive it, but at the same time he could. He stood their bewildered and stared at the sky. _I was arrogant. _He thought as he stared into the night sky. _Next time, i'll follow SkyEye's orders. _Mobius One, the soon to be ace of the ISAF forces. He walked up the dune of the beach and continued to walk. At times he was lonely, other times, surronded by allies. Now he was lonely and in enemy occupied territory. He walked for a long time and was stopped by a Erusean scout. He was screwed but at the same time he wasn't. He knew how to do a takedown and since he was the only one there (the scout), it would be easy.

"Halt!" the young officer said as he approached Mobius 1, "Let me see your identification."

"I forgot it at home."

"I don't care! SHOW IT TO ME!" the officer began to lose his cool. He brought out his G-36 and aimed it at him. "Hands up."

"Identify this." Mobius One said as he pushed the gun so that it wasn't pointing at him, the officer tried to melee him but he missed. Mobius One then punched him in the face and kicked him in the crotch.

"Owww..." the officer moaned as he tried to recover from his injury. "Damn you."

Mobius One then kicked him in the face. He was knocked out. _Let me take his uniform. _It was a bit large but he wore it anyway. He then continued his walk. Till he came to a bar.

"I would like some Usy Cola." he said as he paid the man for his drink. He then noticed a couple of guys and a girl talking about their lastest engagement.

"You see, there was this ISAF pilot that got on my nerves! All he did was spin around me trying to get a shot off!" a half drunken pilot said as he drank another beer.

"You do realize that the enemy has more brains then we give them?" David 'Yellow 13' said as he took a swig. "Hey you! Get over here, you look interesting enough."

Mobius one knew he was talking to him. He then walked over and sat down next to him. "I agree."

"You see! Lorianna agrees! This guy agrees!" he said as he put his arm around my neck, "So buddy, where you from?"

"I'm from Anchorhead." Mobius One replied.

"Ah yes, I know Anchorhead! Before I joined the Erusean airforce, I piloted with the Scarface squadron. We beat all sorts of rebels up. Anchorhead was one of their staging points!"

"Yeah it was. I remember watching the aircraft carrier exploding."

"Ah yes the Aircraft Carrier Hawk!" David said.

"Anyway, I shot down this pilot tonight that was unlike I've ever seen. He was prideful, something I havn't seen since the Belkan War."

_Yeah, me. _Mobius one thought as he felt the need to get of there. He broke off David's grip.

"Where you going?" David said as he got up.

"Home."

David Jordan knew who he was. He concluded at the moment he mentioned The Ribbon, he took off. _Well then, Mobius 1. It seems I've found a reason to fight. This war is going to get... exciting. _

Mobius One went back to the place where he crashed and a PT boat was their. Luckily for him, it was a ISAF rescue team.

"We thought you were dead."

"It will take more than that to kill me." Mobius One said as he got in the boat and went home, and ready to go against his nemesis.

**_The End_**


End file.
